The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle control systems and, more specifically, to vehicle control systems for use in controlling operation of a friction control device.
At least some known vehicle suspension systems include friction control devices that can be selectively varied in operation between a nominal friction mode and an increased friction mode to affect vehicle performance. Repeated switching of the friction control device between different friction modes can result in less than optimal vehicle performance. Accordingly, a need exists for a control system and method to inhibit or prevent repeated switching of friction control devices between different friction modes.